


[EN]Alt Bios in TKTR AU

by Laclale



Series: TKTR AU and its references [3]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: AO3 repost, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parody, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/Laclale
Summary: Also, test for import from Tumblr
Series: TKTR AU and its references [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207892





	[EN]Alt Bios in TKTR AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 日本語 available: [[JP]Bioカード](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026922) by [ラクレール (Laclale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/%E3%83%A9%E3%82%AF%E3%83%AC%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB)



# Breaking the Bank

## Rupert Price

  
Laclale brought them not in the bank to the very first scene. Along with the mysterious explosion sound that emanated from the delivery.

* * *

## Dave Panpa

  
Because... see, you can’t trust your top shot to a character who’s only been in the game once, can you?

* * *

## Laclale Farron

She is a CCC Undercover affiliated with Toppats, but is also an AU author and moderator.

* * *

## Henry Stickmin

Stick and minute, stickmin. I think it’s a good gag, but…

* * *

## Paris Suave

Stickmin was originally his last name. Yes, it is his current name because his real father had replaced it with Henry’s for some unusual reason. Henry is also.

* * *

# Escaping the Prison

## Image changed

  


* * *

## Minelva Corne

She does not appear in Layton VS. Probably, but she is the most skilled at pointing out emotional abnormalities.


End file.
